Love for Pokemon
by Darklit09
Summary: In this story Ash figures out what species he is bound to be with for a love life. Human, or Pokemon. He has to chose between the humans he loves or the Pokemon he loves. His choice will bring him on many ways to greatest and to overcome darkness that fills the Pokemon world
1. Pikachu's secret reaveled

Hello. I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Over the past year I have been traveling for a while with my partner Pikachu and some of my friends. I hang around with girls on my adventures. Some I feel really...comfortable with. Then again, I also have been getting some weird feelings for my Pikachu. Let me explain how It all started.

I was traveling to get my final badge for the Kanto region when we were attacked by the Pokemon that attacked us when we first met. When I saw that Pikachu was ready I was prepared to tell It an attack. "PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!" said Ash Pikachu did what he was told, but It didn't work... These Pokemon were changed so that they could withstand any of Pikachu's moves. At first I only had one thought of It, "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

Soon he heard the annoying phrase they do. "So I see the twerp had found out our plans" said Jesse with a smirk on her face. "Yes we got a really 'smart' guy over here" James said sarcastically. During this time Pikachu was getting attacked and I couldn't stand the sight of him getting hurt, so I jumped in. The Spearow were so strong that they almost broke my neck in a matter of seconds. When I woke up the first thing I saw was Pikachu sobbing saying "It should have been me, not him!" in perfect english.

"Pikachu?" said Ash in a weak tone. "Pika?" said Pikachu trying to hide what Ash heard. "Pikachu... I know you can speak English... I heard you" Ash said getting even more weaker in his voice. "Im sorry Ash It's just I didn't know If you would be ready to see who I really was." "Pikachu..." Ash said as he went back into his unconsious state.  
Ash woke up one day later feeling perfectly fine. "Where's Pikachu!" Ash shouted when he awoken with no sight of Pikachu anywhere. "She went to your mother's house for a while until you woke up" said Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile at Ash's mom's house... "I just don't know why you hid It from him" said Deliah. "Well It's just that I've had feelings for Ash and If I told him he might have thought I was a freak and never wanted to be more than friends." "Pikachu... you wanted to date my son?" said Deliah with a suprised look on her face. "y-yes" Pikachu said with an embarassed look on her face preparing for the yelling. "Well that's great! I don't see why Pokemon and Trainers would ever want to date but at least I actually know you instead of some of the girls Ash talks about like May and Misty" chuckled Deliah.

Ash walks in the door seeing and his mom laughing and having a good time. "Mom! Did you know that Pikachu can talk" Ash shouted. "Yes honey I did before you did actually." "Pikachu... why would you not tell me?!" shouted Ash as his voice got more angry. "Pikachu... should I tell him" whispered Deliah into Pikachu's ears.

"No. I'll tell him." Pikachu whipspered back. "Ash.. I thought you would think of me like a freak and wouldn't want to be with me." Pikachu said as tears were in her eyes. "Pikachu, you are my partner we are forever friends no matter what." "That's all? A friend!" Pikachu shouted as she ran out of the door. "Pikachu! Wait!" Ash shouted as he ran after Pikachu. 


	2. True loved revealed

My partner Pikachu who was now running away from me was hurt, I was also hurt considering that she never told me that she could talk. The more we ran the more I had feelings for my Pikachu and before I knew It I was... in love with Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Please stop!" Ash shouted but Pikachu would not stop. "Pikachu... I love you!" Ash shouted to Pikachu that made Pikachu stop and turn. "You do?" Pikachu asked in shock. "Yes, I just realized It now but I have always loved you, I just never thought It would be right, until now." Ash said walking towards Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu stood in the middle of a forest sharing their first kiss then Ash said "Pikachu you know that we need to keep this a secret If we want to be together right?" Ash said with a disapointed look on his face. "Yes... of course" Pikachu said with a tear in her eyes. Ash hugged Pikachu trying to confort her.

"I know It would be tough but the only way we would be accepted is If I was also a Pikachu." Ash said not realising that Professer Oak was right behind him. "So you and Pikachu are in a relationship?" Oak said with a confused look on his face. "Y-y-yes Professer" Ash stuttered. "Well that's unusual but a lot of trainers love their Pokemon, just they don't show It" Oak said with a chuckle.

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other and kissed each other in front of Professer Oak. "So you want to become a Pikachu do you?" Oak said to Ash. "Yes, Professer." said with a excited tone. "Well, I have been working on a special pill that allowed people to experience a Pokemons life, I will try to make one with a stronger dose to turn you into a Pikachu, but the process can not be reversed." Oak said to Ash "I'm willing to take that risk." Ash said picking up Pikachu and placing her on his shoulder as Pikachu kissed his cheek.

"I will work on the pill, I should take about a week. Stay out of trouble until then." Oak said as he left to his lab. "What a smart guy." Ash said with a smirk. Soon as Ash was heading to his home in Pallet, he was ambushed by Team Rocket. "Team Rocket!" Ash shouted reaching for his Pokeballs "Go Charizard!" Ash shouted releasing Charizard from his Pokeball. "You think that's going to do anything?" Jesse chuckled reaching for one of her Pokeballs. "Finish them, Palkia!" shouted Jesse throwing a Master Ball and releasing Palkia from his slumber. "Palkia, finish them using Special Rend!" Palkia did what he was told and used Special Rend. "Charizard! Dodge his Special Rend using Fly and hit his arm!" Ash shouted, but before Charizard could do that Special Rend hit his leg and Charizard was crashing down.

"Charizard, No!" Ash shouted with a angry look on his face. "Pikachu, use Thunder attack!" Pikachu, with eyes red started sparking and released the most powerful Thunder attack she had ever done and hit Palkia and Team Rocket as Team Rocket were sent into a coma, Palkia was freed from the Master Ball and started to fly away.

"If I ever see Team Rocket again, that won't be the only deep sleep they'll be in." Pikachu said with a tear in her eyes. "Charizard, be okay." Ash said returning Charizard to his Pokeball. "Let's hurry to the Pokemon Center" both Ash and Pikachu said running as fast as they can.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said running in. "Charizard is badly hurt, I think he broke his leg." "Oh well that's no good" Nurse Joy said taking Ash's Pokeball. "I'll be on It right away." Nurse Joy then disapeared into the emergancy room as the light turned red and the room grew quiet. Waiting for Charizard Ash and Pikachu rested in the guest room and cuddled until they both fell asleep. 


	3. The choice

So I finally found out who my soulmate would be, It was Pikachu. But before I got into a relationship with my Pokemon, I had one more problem. The other girls I hang out with might not approve, or try to steal me away.

So the next morning while I was laying next to Pikachu, I had a text from Misty. She wanted me to hang out with her, alone. I showed Pikachu the text and she did not like what she saw. "WHAT?!" Pikachu screamed hating Misty. "SHE WILL NOT TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, ASH!" "She will not take me away from you Pikachu! She is just a friend who wants to hang out, I'll be back soon, watch Charizard for me." Ash walked out of the door to meet up with Misty.

Ash soon walked to the Cafe to meet up with Misty who was only 2 blocks away. "Hey Misty!" Ash said as he saw Misty. "Hey there cutey!" Misty said back with a flirty tone. "Hey what's up, anything wrong?" Ash said concerned for why Misty wanted to meet up. "I just wanted to talk to a handsome man like yourself." Ash thought in his mind "Oh no, I hope she doesn't love me."

Ash and Misty sat down in the Cafe and started to chat. "So Ash, you got a girlfriend?" Misty said putting on her lipstick. "Uh, not a GIRLfriend." Ash said in a nervous tone. "So, then I guess you won't mind this." Misty said leaning in to Ash and kissing him on the lips. Ash with his eyes wide open saw Pikachu staring in the window, crying.

Ash broke free of Misty's kiss and ran after Pikachu. "PIKACHU! PLEASE WAIT!" Ash yelled running towards Pikachu as Misty follows. "I can't believe he cheated on me, I thought he loved me. He broke my heart, I hate him!" Pikachu thought turning around and thundershocking Ash. "I can't believe you would cheat on me Ash, after all I've done for you!" Pikachu shouted charging up another attack.

"Pikachu, It wasn't like that she came on to me. I didn't want her to kiss me, It just happened." Ash said trying to reason with Pikachu. "It just happened? That's your excuse? You're unbelievable! I should have went with Team Rocket, at least none of them would do this to me!" Pikachu shouted about to run again.

"Pikachu... wait." Misty said approuching Ash and Pikachu. "Oh, well look here Ash, It's your girlfriend." Pikachu said with an angry tone. "Pikachu, It wasn't like that, I kissed him he didn't kiss me I'm the one that came on to him." Misty said with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Misty..." Ash said with a silent tone trying to hold back his tears.

"Ash... If you loved me you would have listened to me instead of going out with Misty." Pikachu said calming down. "I haven't seen her in so long, I just wanted to catch up, but then all this happened." Ash sobbed trying his hardest not to cry infront of Pikachu and Misty.

"I'm sorry Ash but before this relationship can work, I need to know. Is It going to be humans, or Pokemon?" Pikachu said running into the forest and disappearing. "Ash..." Misty said coming towards Ash. Ash pushed her away "GO AWAY MISTY! DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN" Ash ran with his eyes red and flooded with tears crying his heart out.

Ash walked all the way to his mom's house and spoke to her about what happened with Pikachu. "Honey, why didn't you listen to Pikachu, she obviously knows a lot and she cares about you." Deliah said with her hand on Ash's shoulder "It's just Misty is a close friend who I thought would never have feelings for me. I guess I was wrong." Ash said holding back his tears.

"Ash, you know that I'll always be here for you, and so will Pikachu. Just make up your mind, who do you love? Humans or Pokemon?" Deliah said wiping the tears from Ash's eyes.

After a couple minutes of sitting down there was a knock at the door. Ash went to see who It was and opened the door, It was a Raichu. 


	4. The journey

So while I was still making my decision, which was still going to be being with Pikachu, but another thing troubled me as I saw a tall wild Raichu, who knocked on my door, stand in front of me.

"Are you Ash?" the Raichu said. "Y-y-yes" Ash stuttered to Raichu. "So you're the man that broke my little Pikachu's heart. I didn't except you to be, well, a man." Raichu chuckled. "No no no Raichu, It wasn't like that let me explain." Ash explained what happened in the Cafe and what he was thinking at the time.

"So, you're saying that she came on to you and the whole time you just thought she was a friend, that was complimenting you a lot?" Raichu asked. "Yes, that was what I was trying to explain to your daughter." Ash said.

"You should have listened to her Ash." Raichu said making Ash guilty. "Raichu-" Ash was cut off by Raichu. "Call me Carol" Raichu said looking annoyed. "Carol, your daughter is the love of my life, I would never want to hurt her. I told Misty to never to talk me again, she was one of my close friends. I gave her up for Pikachu, I even ordered Pokemon transforming pills from Professer Oak." Ash explained to Raichu.

"Pokemon Transforming Pills?" Raichu asked. "Yes, they will make me into a Pikachu, forever." Ash said. "Seems like you were getting close with my daughter, you were taking extreme sacarfices." Raichu said hugging Ash. "I'll tell Pikachu that I approve of you." Raichu shook hands with Ash and started to walk out the door. "Before I leave, come by the right side forest and hang out with us sometime." Raichu left the household to their house.

"What did that Raichu want?" Deliah said hiding. "She just wanted to talk to me about Pikachu." Ash blushed. "Oh, was she rude to you?" Deliah asked. "No, she actually was going to tell Pikachu her opinion about me. She was very polite." Ash said with a smile. "Go get Pikachu then! If you love her, don't let her slip away!" Deliah said as she stood up.

Ash ran out the door to where Pikachu and his mom lived. He found a little log house that seemed to be made by hand. Ash knocked on the door but Team Rocket's Meowth instead of Pikachu. "Hey there twerp!" Meowth said scratching Ash's face. "Meowth! What are you doing here?! Where is Pikachu?" Ash yelled holding Meowth by the neck.

"Relax twerp, just hand over your Charizard and I'll give her back." Meowth said holding up a Poke Ball like the one he saw when he encountered Mewtwo. "You didn't..." Ash said with his grip on Meowth's neck growing tighter. "Oh, but I did..." Meowth coughed up blood in Ash's face.

Ash grabbed for the Poke Ball to try and release Pikachu but It just shocked him every time he touched It. "Looks like this is the end for you, trainer." Meowth said his last words, then passed away. "N..o..." Ash said crying seeing the Poke Ball that held his true love. "I can't let them win!" Ash shouted grabbing the Poke Ball as jolts of electicity shock him but Ash kept holding on until he pressed the release button. Pikachu came out to see that her love was passed out, with a faint heart beat.

Pikachu got his mom from the other Poke Ball and they both picked Ash up to the hospital. "Doctor! Please help! This man was shocked by hundreds of bolts of electircity!" Pikachu yelled as she rushed into the Hospital with Ash in her hands. With no hesitation the doctors went to work on Ash trying to save him.

"I'm sorry Pikachu but the only way he can survive this much electicity is If he was a electirc type Pokemon. He has at least 3 days to live." the doctor said bringing the bad news to Pikachu. Pikachu started crying but then she rememerbed something. "The pill!" Pikachu thought and ran to Professer Oaks lab in Pallet town.

"Professer! Please tell me you are done with the pill!" Pikachu yelled as she ran into the lab to see that Professer Oak was not there. "Where is the Professer?" Pikachu asked all of his assistants. "He is out in Vermillion City to meet up with Gary." Oaks assistants responded.

Pikachu, who was faster then a speeding bullet. Ran along the routes to try to get to Vermillion and back to Pallet in 3 days. 


	5. The Pill's Power

Hey guys! Since Ash was passed out at the hospital he doesn't remember what happened with my thoughts, so I am going to be taking over until he remembers what happened next in his thoughts. So at this time I was thinking about Ash and hoping he was okay. I had no idea how I was going to get to a town that's really far away and back to Pallet in 3 days but I knew that I could not do It alone.

Pikachu was running past towns and routes in a heart beat. She got past Viridian Forest and Viridian City in 5 minutes. She was so fast that no wild Pokemon could jump out of the tall grass to battle her.

While she was running past Saffron City she was ambushed by a group of thugs. "Well well well, look what he got here. We got ourselves a mascot." The thugs said as they tried to run towards Pikachu but Pikachu used a Thundershock on them, but It didn't work. "Your electic moves won't work on us for we are, Team Thunder!" Team Thunder announced trying to draw attention, but none were given.

"If I can't use electic moves on them, I know one move that will work." Pikachu thought charging up for an Iron Tail. "Watch out everyone!" the grunts shouted but Pikachu was too fast and hit the leader in the face with an Iron Tail making him spit out blood.

"Get the rat!" the leader commanded as 5 grunts ran towards Pikachu. "Oh no" Pikachu thought using agility to run away from the crooks. "Where do you think you're going?" a grunt exclaimed. The grunt threw a round ball near Pikachu and It exploded and captured Pikachu in a sphere. "No!" Pikachu yelled has tears flooded out of her eyes.

All the sudden the sky turns dark and Darkrai appears from the shadows. "What do you think you're doing grunts?" Darkrai send sending out Dark Void to all of the grunts. "Pikachu this may hurt." Darkrai said as he charged up a Shadow Ball lauching It at the sphere breaking It instantlly.

"Thank you so much Darkrai!" Pikachu said wiping the tears of her eyes. "What can I ever do to repay you?" Pikachu asked gratefully. "Well my power is running low because of all the humans in the world." Darkrai said. "Wait... your power comes from the ratio of Pokemon to Humans?" Pikachu asked. "Yes, but with the increase of humans and the decrease of Pokemon, my power has grown scarce." "That's why I need your help." Darkrai explained. "What can I possibly do to help you equal the ratio of Humans and Pokemon?" Pikachu asked.

"You're going to Professor Oak to recieve a gift right?" Darkrai asked. "Yes, a Pokemon transformation pill to help my love, Ash." Pikachu said shedding a tear. "He has 100000 jolts of electricity inside of him. If he turns into a Pokemon his power will be greater than any Pikachu alive, but still have the ammount of power as you." Darkrai said. Pikachu, who was confused, just stared at Darkrai. "Let me explain, you have 95000 jolts of electricity inside of you. A normal Pikachu has 10000, you are 9 Pikachu's and 1 Pichu combinded." Darkrai explained making more sense.

"I will assist you of all my power and transport you to the town before Vermillion. It Is up to you to transform Ash so that the ratio of Pokemon and Humans can be balanced." Darkrai send as he started to glow. "See you later, Pikachu." Darkrai transported Pikachu all the way next to Vermillion.

"Man, that Darkrai saved me twice." Pikachu said smiling. Pikachu kept on ranning until she reached Vermillion city. She found Officer Jenny and asked If she had seen Professor Oak. "No, I don't think I saw him. Ask Nurse Joy she keeps track of everyone." Officer Jenny said pointing near the Pokemon Center.

Pikachu ran to Nurse Joy to ask If she had seen the Professor. "Yes I have, he was heading to the Pokemon gym to meet up with the other leaders." Nurse Joy said. Pikachu ran as fast as she could to the gym where she saw Professor Oak. "Professor!" Pikachu shouted drawing tons of attention. "Hold on, I need to handle this." Oak said. "What do you need Pikachu?" Professor Oak asked.

Pikachu explained what happened and why she needs his pill. "Well, why didn't you say so! I just finished It yesterday." Professer Oak said giving Pikachu the pellet. "Yesterday?" Pikachu thought. Then It hit her like a ton of bricks, It had been 2 days, 1 day until Ash may die. Pikachu realizing of the time she had wasted, ran past the sound barrier to try and get to Ash in 1 day.

Pikachu got into Viridian City as the sun was going down. "Oh no, I need to hurry up." Pikachu thought running to the hospital. "ASH!" Pikachu shouted as she ran into the hospital. Pikachu took the pill and tried to make Ash swallow the pill, but since he was unconsicous It was hard. It took about 2 hours until Ash was finally able to swallow the pill.

Pikachu and everyone else started waiting staring in disbelief that the pill didn't work. "No Ash, please, live." Pikachu said sobbing as she saw her loves lifeless body.

Just then, Ash's body started to glow. His shape was transforming into the shape of a Pikachu. "He woke up! The pill works!" Pikachu shouted running to Ash. Pikachu ran towards Ash and gave him a passionate kiss. Ash looking that he was a Pikachu started to cheer.

"Pikachu, I love you, I always have, now I can live with you." Ash said kneeling down. "Pikachu, will you marry me?" Ash said proposing to Pikachu. "Yes, Ash! I will!" Pikachu said hugging Ash and kissed him many times. "This is the greatest time of my life!" Pikachu thought still in Ash's arms.  



	6. The new life

I FINNALY REACHED THE 1000 WORD CHAPTERS!

Hey guys! Ash here again, I remember what happened from here on. Let me begin, so I was in love with Pikachu and I was ready to marry her. I had no idea how our lives were going to mix and the journeys that we will have or how we will survive in the wild, but I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu who were deeply in love went to Deliah's house to tell her of the news. When they got there, Deliah was nowhere to be seen. Ash's mind raced thinking of all the possibility's that could of happened to his mom, until he heard a laugh coming from under the house.

"Where is that coming from?" Ash asked. "I have no idea maybe If we go under the house we could find the source." Pikachu said pointing to what looked to be a secret door. Ash and Pikachu ran to the door, which was locked. "We need to charge through It." Pikachu said charging up. "Honey, I have no idea how to use volt tackle." Ash said sighing. "It's easy just release pressure from your waist and charge." Pikachu said. Ash then started sparking and was charging electricity. "CHARGE!" both Ash and Pikachu yelled charging at the door smashing It instantlly.

Ash and Pikachu saw Deliah, Professor Ivy, and Brock having a chat. "Mom? Are you okay?" Ash said running towards his mom. "A Pikachu? Claiming I'm It's mother? That's weird." Deliah said confused. "It's Ash, I'm a Pikachu now, It saved my life." Ash said charging up to show off. "Ash? What happened?" Deliah said turning her tone from confused to worried.

Ash explained everything to Deliah about what happened and how he was turned into a Pikachu. "Well, I'm glad you're a Pikachu but what are you going to do now? You can't go on you Pokemon adventure now. Ash thought about that and realized that she was right, he couldn't continue his journey as a Pikachu.

"You're right mom, I can't go on my adventure, but I can look over my family, I will just settle down and live life." Ash said. "Ash, I'm sorry you can't go on your adventure anymore, but what are we going to about a home?" Pikachu asked. Ash had to think about what Pikachu said for a while, he had no plan for what he was going to do for a home, until his mom joined in the conversation.

"You can all stay with me up and in Ash's room for as long as you need." Deliah said. "You don't have to Deliah." Pikachu said to Deliah. "It would be my pleasure." Deliah said in a delighted tone. Pikachu were grateful that Deliah was letting them stay, but Ash was embarassed that he was staying at his mom's house with his new fiance.

At night when Deliah was sleeping, Ash and Pikachu were still awake. "Ash?" Pikachu said not knowing If Ash was awake. "Yes Pikachu" Ash said in a sleepy tone. "Have you ever wanted kids?" Pikachu asked. "Yes honey, I've always wanted to have a kid, but I always thought It would be a human baby." Ash said.

"How about Pikachu babies? Well Pichus." Pikachu asked joking a bit. "I would love to have Pichu's with you Pikachu, but for tonight we should sleep." Ash said, half asleep. "Ash, another thing, can you use my real name. It's Marissa." Pikachu said. "Yes, goodnight Marissa." Ash said falling asleep.

The next morning Ash and Marissa woke up to Mr. Mime, and Deliah being taken by Team Thunder. "TEAM THUNDER! OH NO." Marissa thought remembering about what happened on her way to Professor Oak. "Ash, this is the group that almost captured me while I was going to Professor Oak to get the Pikachu pill." Marissa said to Ash worried. "Don't worry Marissa I'll stop them with a Thundershock." Ash said charging up. "No, Ash! Electricity has no effect of them, they built up an immunity." Marissa said even more worried.

"Well what can we do then?" Ash said also gaining worried, but while they were thinking they could hear a grunt say "Let's check in that room." As the voice got closer they became worry as Ash realized that Marissa's tail was glowing. The doorknob turned and they saw a grunt entering the room, as soon as they saw him Marissa charged at the grunt and hit him in the neck causing him to die instantlly.

Another voice could be heard from the hallway. "What's going on in there Chris?" the grunt said as he was moving towards the room. Ash and Marissa had to think fast as they jumped out of the window and onto the car that the team was loading Deliah into.

The car started to move and Ash and Marissa had to hold on as the car went speeding down the road. The car was still driving when the driver noticed the two on the top of the car and stopped and said "There are Pikachu's on our car, get them!" Marissa noticed that the man that was talking was the leader but with a scar where she hit him with an Iron Tail.

Four grunts came out of the car with cages and they proceeded towards Ash and Marissa. "Alright here's the plan Ash, you are going to jump on the grunts and then try to trip them, I will hit them all with an Iron Tail.

Ash ran towards the grunts and jumped on all of them until the leader caught him and put him in a cage. Marissa noticed this and her tail started glowing as she used agaility to run towards the leader and Iron Tail the cage letting Ash out. Ash started to spark again but this spark was more violent than the last. Ash let out a rouring thunder and It hit all the grunts incenerating them all at once.

Marissa faced towards Ash and thought to herself "How did he kill all the grunts that were immune to thunder attacks? Maybe Darkrai was right about his power." Marissa ran over to Ash and hugged him. Ash turned to the leader and said "If I see you again, I will kill you without a doubt."

The leader ran away and Marissa and Ash got Deliah out of the van and went back to the home. 


	7. The pregnancy

Before I start this... Pikachu is now called Marissa, read Chp.6 for the reason.

Team Thunder... a new team that wants to lead Electric Pokemon to rule the world. I had no idea of the new challenge I would have to face or how that I killed all the grunts, who were immune to electric moves, in one hit. This let me realize my new journey that is ahead and how special I must be.

Ash, Marissa, and Deliah all arrived safely at the house, until Deliah started asking questions. "So how did I even get involved in this mess?" Deliah said frustrated.  
"It's my fault..." Marissa said full of guilt. Marissa explained everything about the day that she was getting the pill when she was attacked by Team Thunder.

"Don't blame yourself Marissa, you were protecting yourself, you had no choice." Ash said placing on hand on her shoulder. "But I could just ran away instead of hitting him in the face." Marissa said feeling even more guilty throwing Ash's arm off her shoulder, as tears held up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will get through this Marissa, I love you." Ash said hugging Marissa with a tight grip. Marissa didn't resist the hug, she hugged back and kissed Ash on the cheek." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Ash and Marissa had no idea who was at the door but they opened It preparing for the worst, It was Misty. "Is Ash home?" Misty said wearing thin, summer clothes. Marissa started charging until Ash stopped her. "Marissa, don't." Ash said relaxing Marissa.

"Hi Misty, I'm Ash but I'm a Pikachu now." Ash said trying to explain to Misty how he turned into a Pikachu. "Oh, well I guess there goes our relationship then..." Misty said frowning. Marissa reacted to that and started to yell "ASH HAS NEVER LIKED YOU AND NEVER WILL, YOU TWO NEVER HAD ANYTHING."

"Woah calm down Pikachu I was joking." Misty said laughing. Marissa looked ticked off and turned her back to Misty. "Misty, her name is Marissa, don't call her Pikachu anymore." Ash said sighing. "Oh, sorry Marissa." Misty said to Marissa. "Anyways... what brings you here Misty?" Ash said. "Oh well I heard you two were getting married so I wanted to say my final goodbyes." Misty announced. Ash and Marissa were very suprised and confused about what Misty said.

"What do you mean 'final goodbyes'?" Ash said still confused about what Misty had said. "Well, me and Brock are moving to the Sinnoh region, that's why he was talking to Professor Ivy, to say goodbye." Misty said feeling kinda excited. "You and Brock are dating?" Marissa said in shock.

"Yes, we dated when I gave up hope on Ash." Misty said looking down now. "Wow, shocker, I guess she can actaully get a boyfriend." Marissa thought as she chuckled a little. "Well Misty you know we'll miss you." Ash said hugging Misty. Ash looked at Marissa who was turning her back to Misty again. "Well I'll miss you." Ash sighed.

"Well I hope things go well with you and Marissa, goodbye Ash." Misty said as she turned around and left the house. Marissa turned to Ash and said "Ash, do you think that we will get another family member?" Ash didn't know what to think, "Well, I think that one day we will have beautiful Pichu's." Ash said.

"You know... we could start tonight." Marissa said in a flirty tone. (BE ADVISED THIS PART IS TO BE TAKED WITH EXTREME CAUTION! I WILL MAKE IT AS KID FRIENDLY AS POSSIBLE, PARENT'S DECRESION IS ADVISED, I think that's how they say It...)

Marissa and Ash went to the bedroom and started to undress. They had some "fun" for a while, unprotected, and soon later they dressed back up in pajamas, kinda.  
(ALRIGHT KITTY'S THAT WASN'T SO BAD, YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.)

The next morning Ash woke up to see Marissa in the bathroom throwing up. Ash asked If anything was wrong, "I think I might be pregnant." Marissa replied. The two rushed to the Pokemon Center and they took some test until Nurse Joy came out of the testing room and said "Ash, you and Marissa will be having Pichus!"

Ash and Marissa loved the news and they were excited for their new life. Nurse Joy wasn't finished, "However, because Ash was a human before a Pikachu you will experience human child birth and have to wait 9 monthes." The new information hit Marissa like a ton of bricks, she flipped. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVEN MORE PAIN FOR A COUPLE MORE MONTHES AND EVEN WHILE IN LABOR!" Marissa shouted.

Ash tried to calm Marissa down but she didn't like the comfort. "YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME ASH! IF YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" Marissa shouted even more. "I'll give you some time." Ash and Nurse Joy said backing away from Marissa.

After a while Marissa came out of the room and was more relaxed. "Ash, I'm sorry about what just happened. I'm glad we are having Pichus but I just didn't like the idea of having to endure more pain." Marissa said feeling a little down. "It's fine Marissa It's all part of being pregnant you can't always control your anger." Ash chuckled.

The Pokemon Center doors opened and they saw Deliah walk through. "Ash Ketchum! What's the meaning of this?" Deliah yelled at Ash. "Sorry mom..." Ash said trying to hold in his smile. "So you and Marissa had sex in my house?!" Deliah said still yelling at Ash. "It was for a good cause Deliah, me and Ash wanted to have Pichus." Marissa said trying to relax Deliah. "Still... you could have gotten a hotel room or something." Deliah joked.

Ash and Marissa calmed Deliah down and they all had plans for the Pichus. "You might want to raise them in the wild." Professor Oak said walking in behind them. "Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" Ash said suprised that Professor Oak showed up. "I just wanted to stop by, I heard about you and Pikachu's plans for Pichus." Professor Oak said. "My name is Marissa." Marissa sighed. "Oh sorry." Professor Oak said.

"Why do you want them to be raised in the wild?" Marissa said confused about the reasons. "Well they will adapt to how they should be and grow stronger." Professor Oak said making sense about his statement. Marissa and Ash had no idea what they were going to do but they headed home and prepared for the long couple of monthes. 


	8. The Pichu's are born

Baby Pichus... I never thought I would see the day when I had babies with a Pikachu. It sure is new to me, but I can overcome anything If I'm with Marissa. I know living in the wild to raise Pichus with be challenging with all the trainers that will try and catch us, but If we can beat Team Thunder we can beat any Pokemon trainer.

A couple monthes later... Marissa and Ash woke up to Mr Mime cleaning the room, as always. This day was just like the others but It was a week away before the Pichu's due date. Marissa and Ash have been hard at work trying to build a Pichu's room today was the day that they finally finish It.

They have gone to the store to get some items for the room, but they were chased out for being Pikachu's. They had to walk another couple blocks to get to where they wanted. They bought all the items they needed but were running low on money so Ash got a job and Marissa became a house wife.

Ash and Marissa were heading back to the house when they heard a noise. "Marissa hide It might be robbers and I don't want you to hurt yourself and the Pichu's." Ash said pointing to a hiding spot. Marissa went into hiding and Ash charged up preparing for the worst, but found May going through his stuff. "May! What are you doing?" Ash yelled shocking May.

"Oh, hey Ash." May said stilled shocked. "May, get out." Ash said calming down but pointing to the door. "Ash, I've come here for you, I heard you were a Pikachu and I don't really care what you are." May said embarassed. "You must not have heard because I am engaged to Marissa." Ash said to May. "Who's Marissa?" May said not knowing of Pikachu's real name.

"It's my Pikachu, her name is Marissa." Ash said walking May out to where Marissa was. "Hey Marissa, found the robber." Ash said pointing to May. "Ugh, not another one." Pikachu said become stressed that the same thing that happened with Misty would happen with May. "Don't worry Marissa, I won't steal him from you." May said smirking.

"You couldn't even If you tried." Marissa said laughing. Ash realized what was going on and decided to change the subject before things got ugly "So May, why did you go into my room and go through my stuff?" "Oh well I just, wanted to remember you somehow If you rejected me, which you did." May said becoming sad.

"That gives you permission to go through my stuff why?" Ash said becoming irritated. "I know, I know, It was dumb of me to do that and I'm sorry." May said in a divaish tone. Marissa soon realized that there was something in her bag that was sticking out, It was Ash's Pokeballs. "Ash, she has your Pokemon." Marissa said launching herself to May's bag to knock out all of Ash's Pokeballs.

"May, explain why all of my Pokemon are in your bag." Ash said sparking. "I can explain." May said, now nevous. "Better start now" Marissa said as her and Ash were both sparking. May tried to run away but was soon stopped by Marissa, using Iron Tail Marissa hit May's leg causing May to fall in pain.

Ash had finally caught up and saw that May was on the ground. "Marissa, did you hurt May?" Ash said running to Marissa's side. "Yes, she won't be walking in a 12 hour time period." Marissa said. Ash didn't reply but instead walked over to May, "May, If I ever see you again in my house, It'll hurt twice as much as this." Ash said to May.

Ash and Marissa headed back but while they were heading back Marissa started to scream in pain. Ash knew what was happening as Marissa's water broke. "Marissa! We need to get to a Pokemon Center." Ash said picking up Marissa and started running.

Ash tried to run as fast as he can until Marissa yelled to stop, Ash stopped running and put down Marissa. Marissa was in labor, and the Pichu's were coming quickly. Over one hour of labor the Pichu's finally came out. 4 little Pichu's, Ashley, Ian, Luke, and Sarah. Ian was a brown haired Pichu with light blue eyes.

Ash, Marissa, and all of the Pichu's went back to the house to take a rest for the long day. Ash took a class for Pokemon training to control his powers as a Pikachu. Marissa and Deliah took care of the Pichu's while Ash was away. The Pichu's would run around the house most of the time except for Sarah she would sit in the house and just stare out the window.

Ian liked to challenge the others to races but Luke would refuse to compete he just runs for fun. Ashley and Ian were the competitive ones, they would race almost everyday and there were in great shape. The two seemed like they got along the most, there have been fights though where Ashley used Iron Tail to break a table.

Marissa still remembered what Darkrai had said about Ash's power with her own power. She knows that they weren't normal Pichu's, she decided not to tell any of them about their power, worrying about what could happen If they knew she waited until they were older.

Marissa had walked over to Sarah, who was still looking out the window. "Hey Sarah, is everything alright?" Marissa asked. "Yes mom, everything is fine." Sarah replied. Sarah was the smartest in the bunch she was the first to talk and the only Pichu that can be fully understood.

"It doesn't seem like It, why aren't you playing with the others?" Marissa said, worrying about Sarah's shyness. "It's just Ian is hyper, Luke is annoying, and Ashley is full of herself." Sarah said back. "Well everyone has their flaws, I get jealous too easily and your father isn't patient." Marissa said. "Then what's my flaw?" Sarah asked. "Well, your flaw is being picky about the people who are in your life." Marissa said placing one paw on Sarah's shoulder.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked. "Yes honey." Marissa replied. "Am I normal? I always feel weird and sometimes It feels like I'm invincible." Sarah said become aware of her powers. Marissa had a choice, tell her about her powers, or lie. "No, your father used to be a human who was shocked with thousands of jolts of electricity and I was born with thousands. You are the offspring with about 100,000 jolts of electricity, but no one must know of this for If they do they might abuse their powers you hear me?" Marissa said.

"Yes mom, don't worry I won't tell anyone." Sarah said hugging Marissa. Just then, there was the sound of a door of a car closing, Marissa looked out of the window hoping It was Ash, It wasn't. 


	9. Ian and Ashley's secret love

Hey there! It's me, Marissa, again. Ash has no intresting memories so I and taking over again until Ash's return. So the people in the cars that just arrived at my house were complete strangers but I have no idea who they are and I assume they are Team Thunder coming for revenge again. I really hope that I can protect my little Pichu's.

3 thugish looking men came out of the vehicle and started walking towards the door, fully armed. "Sarah, go get the others and hide, I'll take care of them." Marissa said pointing to where the other Pichu's were. Sarah found the other Pichu's and told them to go hide.

Marissa took another peek at the men outside but noticed they were gone, followed by that she heard Luke's scream. Marissa ran as fast as she could to see that the men were holding Luke to gunpoint.

"Hey runt, looks like someone wanted a family." the grunt said."

"I say we show her what being hurts feels." the grunt said loading up his pistol.

Just then Ian used Iron Tail to knock the gun out of his hand and send him to the ground. All of the Pichu's started to attack and shock them all, but one of the grunts expected this and pulled out a net made out of steel. He threw It at the Pichu's capturing them all, he placed the metal container inside of his truck. Marissa charged for the truck but It was too late they were faster than she was.

Papers fell out of the truck and Marissa looked at one. "Take the Pichu's to 8231 Great Rift Dr." Marissa tried getting directions but no one knew what she was talking about. It then hit her like a ton of bricks, that's where me and Ash spotted Dialga for the first time.

Marissa ran to the town, which took her a long time. Meanwhile... the Pichu's awkaken in a cell that they have never seen before. "Hello Pichu's I am Professor Rolo, you have been chosen for science." the Professor said.

This scared the Pichu's, they all busted out crying, except for Ian. "So I see we have a strong Pichu here, you will be the first to be tested." the Professor said taking Ian out of the cage and placing him on a table.

Ian stayed calm however, the doctor showed a needle named X112. "This shot will make you invincible, well the closest we have gotten to invincible." the Professor said jabbing the needle inside of Ian causing him to scream in pain.

Ian used his Iron Tail to cut the strap along with the Professor. "Fool! Get back on the table!" the Professor yelled as he pushed a button sending tons of grunts inside the room.

Ian first released all of the Pichu's then he started to attack the grunts. His power was doubled along with his endurance, he could kill a grunt with one touch of his Iron Tail.

Sarah found a control panel and decided to see If she could destroy all the files, shortly after she destroyed the files a siren went off. The Pichu's ran outside to find Marissa running.

"Oh thank god you are all safe." Marissa said hugging all the Pichu's

"Mom let's go quickly, this place is going to explode the radius is going to be huge." Sarah explained and the whole family ran.

An explosion could be heard and all the Pichu's looked back to what seemed like the Professor was still alive, and standing in the fire. The family ran back home to see Deliah sitting down.

"Where have you all been?" Deliah asked.

"The Pichu's were kidnapped but I got them back, It was Team Thunder." Marissa replied.

"Oh my! Are you all okay?" Deliah worried.

"Yes we're fine." all the Pichu's replied except for Ian.

"Ian is everything alright?" Marissa said walking over to Ian.

"They gave me some type of shot, they said It would make me invincible." Ian said.

"Do you feel okay?" Marissa worried.

"I feel great! The greatest I've ever felt." Ian exclaimed.

"Well as long as you feel good." Marissa said hugging Ian.

The family went to sleep for the night, but around one in the morning Ian was awoken by Ashley. "Ian can I talk to you?" Ashley said.

"Ashley, what are you doing up? It's late." Ian said tired.

"I know but I need to talk to you about something." Ashley replied.

"Sure, what is It?" Ian said now sitting up.

"Well you know how Mom and Dad were once best friends?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, Dad was a human and Mom was his first Pokemon." Ian replied.

"Well I just thought that since their love was unknown and weird do you think that would happen to one of use?" Ashley said.

"Ashley, I don't think we should talk about that at such a early time, but It could happen." Ian said.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Ashley said and kissed Ian and left the room returning back to sleep.

"Ashley and I together? I've always loved her but as a sister love, I'm having mixed emotions I'll think about It in the morning." Ian thought and returned to sleep.

The sun rose and the family woke up. Ian woke up to see Ashley sitting on his bed. "Ashley? What are you doing?" Ian said.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, silly. Let's race." Ashley said in a excited mood.

Ashley and Ian along with the rest of the family ate breakfast, Ashley and Ian went outside and had their daily race. "Those two look like they're enjoying each other." Marissa said to Deliah, talking about Ian and Ashley.

"Yeah, they would make a cute couple." Deliah chuckled.

"I doubt that, they're brother and sister, do you think that could happen?" Marissa asked.

"It could, no one imangined you and Ash being a couple." Deliah replied.

Luke was watching Ashley and Ian as they almost kissed but broke It up by chanting "Ashley and Ian sitting in a tre S-" but was stopped by Ian using a faint thundershock.

"Luke, you must not tell Mom or Dad or they might disaprove of us." Ian said to Luke.

"Don't worry I won't tell them that you and Ashley are love birds, but It'll cost you." Luke said.

"Ugh, what do I have to do?" Ian sighed.

"You have to do whatever I say for a month." Luke said.

"Fine." Ian said and shook hands with Luke.

Ian walked back over to Ashley, "Now where were we?" Ian said in a flirty tone.

"You were just about to lose in a race." Ashley joked.

Ian and Ashley raced once again until Luke shouted "Ian, go fetch me a drink." Ian did what he said and got him a drink.

"What was that all about Ian?" Ashley asked.

"I have to do whatever he says or he'll tell Mom and Dad that we are dating." Ian replied.

"So he is blackmailing you?" Ashley asked.

"Yep" Ian said in a annoyed tone.

"Well we'll have to tell them sometime." Ashley said.

"We will, once we are Pikachu's." Ian replied.

The two kept playing for the day until night fall and Ashley slept in Ian's room. 


	10. Ian and Ashley's secret revealed

Ash is still away but things have been normal, kinda. It seems like everyday Ashley and Ian get closer. I'm glad they are getting along but I can't help but think that what If they become a couple, I doubt that would happen but still, what If.

Marissa woke up to noises coming from Ian's room. She opened the door to find Ian and Ashley kissing. "Ashley! Ian! What are you two doing?!" Marissa shouted as Ian and Ashley's lips disconnected.

"It's not what It looks like!" Ian exclaimed.

"Oh really? To me It seems like my son and daughter were kissing!" Marissa shouted more.

"Ian, no need to hide It we're busted." Ashley said.

"Mom, this may seem weird but I'm in love with Ashley." Ian said.

"Ian, this is wrong, you two are brother and sister. You shouldn't be in a relationship." Marissa said calming down just a little.

"Mom, me and Ian are in love approve It or not It's not going to change our love." Ashley said shedding a tear.

"Ashley, please don't cry." Ian said hugging Ashley to comfort her.

"When did this happen?" Marissa asked.

"Well one night me and Ashley were talking and we kissed." Ian replied remembering the night that Ashley woke Ian up.

"You can't really be in love, this must be a joke, right?" Marissa said.

"No mom, we are really in love, I'll prove It." Ashley said as she kissed Ian in front of her.

"Well I don't approve of this, It's just not right." Marissa said.

"What about you and dad? That was considered 'not right'." Ian replied.

"Yes but you two are sibblings. Me and your father were close friends." Marissa said.

"But he was also a human." Ashley said.

"I guess If I can't stop you, I'll just have to accept It." Marissa sighed.

"Thank you mom!" Ashley gratefully said running to hug Marissa.

"However, I am going to set some rules, you must sleep in different beds, no mating, and keep your hands to yourself." Marissa added.

"Can we kiss?" Ashley asked.

"I suppose." Marissa sighed more.

"Thank you so much mom!" Ashley said in a happy tone and ran over to Ian to kiss him.

Marissa the left room and started to make breakfast. "Ashley, this is great now we have mom's support!" Ian said hugging Ashley.

"What about dad? Do you think he'll be fine with It?" Ashley worried.

"Don't worry about him, If mom can accept us, dad will too." Ian said comforting Ashley.

"Well no matter what we'll be together." Ashley said as she tightens the hug.

Meanwhile, Marissa was talking to Deliah. "Deliah, did you know that Ashley and Ian were in a relationship?" Marissa asked.

"No but I'm not suprised, the way those two were acting near each other It was predictable." Deliah replied.

"Do you think It's a little weird that sibblings are dating?" Marissa asked.

"I thought It was weird when you wanted to date my son, but It turned to be a good thing." Deliah said in a delighted tone.

"Well I guess you're right." Marissa said.

Meanwhile Ian and Ashley were talking to Sarah. "So what's with the talk you and mom had?" Sarah asked.

"Uh nothing." Ashley lied.

"I knew you wouldn't tell! I already know about you two." Sarah said with a devious look.

"Who told you?" Ian asked.

"It doesn't take a detective to find out about you two love birds." Sarah said.

"Well me and Ian are happy together, right Ian?" Ashley happily said.

"That's right!" Ian said hugging Ashley.

"Ewww, do you two hug like every 3 seconds?" Sarah said disgusted.

"No but we do this." Ashley said smiling and kissed Ian.

"Eww, keep It to yourself." Sarah said walking away from the two.

Just then Ian and Ashley both fell inside a pit, and were knocked out. The two woke up inside a cage with two Team Rocket members, one with blue hair another with red hair. "So you two are both kids of the twerps Pikachu are you?" the red haired lady said.

"Did you just call my dad a twerp?" Ian said in a angry tone as he tried to Iron Tail the bars.

"Nice try bub, but these steel bars are almost unbreakable, It would take a tank to break It." the blue haired man said.

"Who are you anyway?" Ashley asked.

"We are enemies of your father, Team Rocket's best, Jesse and James." Jesse and James replied.

"Oh, we heard you two were complete idiots." Ian laughed.

"Let's see who laughs at this." Jesse said pointing a gun at Ian.

"IAN! WATCH OUT!" Ashley yelled.

Jesse pulled the trigger but the bullet bounced of Ian and hit the control panel releasing them both. "What?! Why aren't you dead?" James said in disbelief.

"I'm not normal, but I think you two need a little rest, forever." Ian said releasing his first thunderbolt which made Jesse and James collaspe to the ground and stopped their heart.

"Ian, let's get out of here." Ashley said grabbing Ian's hand and running out of the lab.

Ian and Ashley made their way out of the lab but found themselves in the middle of a desert. "How long were we away from home?" Ian said.

"Must have been a while If we are this far away from home." Ashley said as a tear appeared in her eyes.

"Ashley, please don't cry It's okay we'll find home." Ian said hugging Ashley trying to comfort her.

Ian and Ashley found a town in the desert and tried to get directions out. "Uh, sir? How do we get out of this desert?" Ian asked the man.

"A talking Pichu? I must be crazy." the man replied.

"No you aren't, we are just special." Ashley said.

"I could get some serious money If I turned in these Pokemon." the man softly said but Ian heard him.

"I don't think that would happen." Ian said charging up.

"Uh- uh, I'm sorry, the exit is that way." the man nervously said pointing east.

"Thank you." Ian said calming down.

Ian and Ashley kept heading east until they found another town outside of the desert. He found the Pokemon school that their dad was training at, Ian asked the office If he could talk to Ash Ketchum. "Why do you need to talk to Ash?" the man asked.

"We are his kids, Ian and Ashley Ketchum." Ian replied.

"Ash Ketchum, can you report to the office please." the man said in the intercom.

Ash walked into the office and ran towards Ashley and Ian. "Ashley and Ian? What are you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket tried to take us!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Team Rocket? I thought they were in a coma." Ash said.

"Well they are in a deep sleep now, I kinda killed them." Ian said with a smirk.

"You killed them?! I'm sorry you had to do that Ian." Ash said feeling sorry that Ian had to get his hands bloody.

"They tried hurting me and Ashley, I had to." Ian said putting his arm around Ashley.

"You too seem to be getting along well." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, about that." Ian said in a nervous tone.

"Now that you're here, me and Ian are dating." Ashley said getting straight to the point.

"What! You two are sibblings you aren't supposed to be getting into relationships!" Ash shouted.

"Well, I love Ian and he loves me." Ashley said becoming nervous.

"Does your mother know about this?" Ash asked.

"Yes, she accepts It." Ian said.

"Well, I guess If It's fine with her, It's fine with me." Ash sighed just like Marissa.

"Thank you daddy!" Ashley said hugging Ash.

"Well I guess we have to get you back to your mom, I'll call her and we'll get her to pick you up." Ash said picking up the phone and calling Marissa. 


	11. Ash returns with trouble

Ashley and Ian have been gone for a month and I'm getting worried. I hope they aren't in a lot of trouble, but If I know my Ian they're safe. Ian talked about a shot that made him invincible, If that's true then he must be on his way here right now.

"Hey Marissa, any news about Ian and Ashley?" Deliah asked.

"No, I haven't heard from them in a while." Marissa sadly replied.

"Well I wish the best of luck for you, I know It's tough but they're safe." Deliah said placing a hand on Marissa's shoulder.

A phone ring could be heard, Marissa answered the phone. "Hello?" Marissa said.

"Hey honey, It's Ash." Ash said.

"Hey Ash! I haven't seen you in a while, how's It going?" Marissa happily said.

"Good, I got two Pichus here, Ashley and Ian." Ash replied.

"You found them! Oh thank god." Marissa sighed with relief.

"Yeah I have even more good news." Ash said.

"Oh really? What's that?" Marissa asked.

"I'm coming home with them!" Ash announced.

"That's amazing! I can't wait for your arrival, when will you be hear?" Marissa said.

"Well check out the window." Ash said.

Marissa looked at the window to see Ash in a tuxedo and flowers, she hung up and ran outside to hug Ash. "I'm so glad you're back." Marissa said tightning the hug.

"I'm glad I'm back." Ash replied.

"So Ash where did you find Ashley and Ian?" Marissa asked.

"They found me, Team Rocket took them, they also told me a little secret. They love each other." Ash said.

"Yeah I found that out as well, but I can accept It I guess." Marissa replied.

"I want to get married to Ian just like you two are." Ashley said.

"Oh speaking of marriage, Marissa I think we should have our wedding tonight." Ash announced.

"Tonight? You sure, It's so soon." Marissa replied.

"I love you Marissa." Ash said kissing Marissa.

"You too Ash." Marissa said returning the kiss.

Later that night Marissa was getting ready in her wedding dress with her mother. "I can't believe my little Pikachu is getting married." Carol said.

"Mom I'm not little anymore, and I love Ash." Marissa blushed.

"I know you do, and those Pichus you two have are adorible!" Carol exclaimed.

"Yeah, just imagine I will be having this talk with my daughter marrying my son." Marissa said.

"What are you talking about?" Carol said confused.

"Oh, Ashley and Ian are in love, I hope It's just a phase." Marissa said.

"I don't know, when you were a Pichu and you saw Ash you instantlly fell in love with him." Carol chuckled.

"I saw Ash when I was a Pichu?" Marissa asked.

"Many times, when he was around 9." Carol replied.

"Intresting." Marissa said gaining the new information.

The music started and Marissa started to walk out to Ash. She was facing Ash while to priest started to read from the bible. "I ask that you read your vows." the priest said.

"Ash, you are the sun to my world. You are there when I need you and you have made sacarfices to be with me, I love you." Marissa read to Ash.

"Marissa, you arrived to my world as a best friend, but have grown to be my love. You are the mother to our Pichus, and you are my universe, I love you." Ash read to Marissa.

"Ash, do you take Marissa to be your wife, through health and sickness, till death do your part?" the priest said.

"I do." Ash said.

"Marissa, do you take Ash to be your husband, through health and sickness, till death do your part?" the priest said once again.

"I do." Marissa said.

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

"I love you Marissa." Ash said kissing Marissa as the crowd claps.

UNTIL- a giant robot stomps on the church injuring many. "What in the-" Ash said as he got cut off by another voice.

"Greetings rats! It is I, Professor Rolo, I see you are all having a happy time, It is a shame that can't happen." Professor Rolo said using the robot.

"Ugh, not this blunt, let's teach him to mess with us." Ian said charging up and jumping at the robot. The shock hit the robot but It was absorbed.

"HA! You think you can do anything to my robot?" Professor Rolo said sending missles at Ian.

Ian dodged all the missles except one hit him dead on. "IAN NO!" Ashley shouted running over to Ian.

"That hurt, but he can't kill me." Ian said standing back up.

"Oh I forgot that I made you invincible, but I'm the only one that knows your weakness." Professor Rolo laughed.

"Come on kids, let's go!" Marissa shouted.

"You can't hide forever! I'll just have to take this world, you can't hide in my world." Professor Rolo laughed even more.

"You'll pay for hurting Ian!" Ashley shouted as her eyes glowed red and the robot started to melt.

"What?! This is imposible! How could a little Pichu be melting my metal robot?" Professor Rolo said as he used the emergancy escape. Ashley's eyes stopped glowing red and she collasped to the ground.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Ian said running over to Ashley.

"Yes, I'm fine let's catch up with the rest." Ashley said standing back up and running towards the rest.

Ashley and Ian caught up with the rest. "Ashley, what happened back there?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, all I know is I got angry and then his robot melted." Ashley replied.

"That's so cool!" Luke exclaimed.

"How can you do that? It's not even logical to be able to melt robots with your mind." Sarah said confused.

"That's my Pichu!" Ian said running over to Ashley and kissing her.

"You're so sweet Ian." Ashley blushed. All the sudden, Ashley began to glow and change shape.

"What's happening?" Ian worried.

"She reached her maximum happiness level, she is evolving into a Pikachu." Sarah replied.

Ashley stopped glowing and was now a Pikachu. "Ian, I'm a Pikachu now! You've made me the happiest I could ever be." Ashley said kissing Ian, Ian started to evolve as well. He stopped glowing and was a Pikachu.

"Ashley, I love you." Ian said hugging Ashley holding her tightly.

"I guess It isn't a phase..." Marissa thought.

"Well I guess since you two are mature, you can sleep in the same bed, but no mating. We are saving space, we don't need more Pichu's." Ash said.

"Ash, he knows where we live we need to move into the forest for while." Marissa said.

Ash and the family started to built shelter in a forest far away from home. Late night, Ian and Ashley were in bed talking.

"I'm so glad we are Pikachus now." Ashley said.

"I know, I'm so glad that we are dating Ashley." Ian said kissing Ashley on the cheek.

"Me too, even though we are sibblings I love you." Ashley said.

"I have a question though, how did you melt that robot?" Ian asked.

"I have no idea, I saw you laying on the ground in pain and I just snapped. I went into a dark place and saw a flame, I looked at the flame and just stood there. Next thing I know Professor Rolo's robot was melted." Ashley replied.

"Well I've always known you were special, but I did not expect that." Ian said.

"I'll talk more about It in the morning, a girl needs her beauty sleep." Ashley chuckled.

"Haha, well goodnight Ashley, love you." Ian yawned.

"You too Ian." Ashley said and the two went to sleep.

The next morning Ashley and Ian woke up to the smell of eggs. "What's that smell?" Ashley asked already knowing the answer.

"I'd say It's eggs." Ian joked.

"Ugh shut up Ian." Ashley laughed.

Ashley and Ian went downstairs to see Marissa cooking breakfast.

"Mom? What's with the meal?" Ian asked.

"Well we have a big day ahead of us, did you two have a good sleep?" Marissa replied.

"Big day? What for?" Ashley asked.

"You and Ian's Pikachu ceremony." Marissa replied.

"Oh right, where we offically become adult Pikachu's." Ian said.

"Well let's get ready." Marissa said.

Ian and Ashley got ready for the ceremony and headed to the Pikachu circle. 


	12. A Pikachu's Power

Hey! It's Ash, and I'm back. So my son and daughter just recentlly became Pikachus. Marissa told me of a ceremony that happens when a Pichu turns into a Pikachu, It offically makes them a Pikachu. I'm excited to see what this ceremony is.

The Pikachu circle was about two blocks away from the home the family built in the forest. The Pikachu circle was a huge wooden circle with many symbols of lightning. "So this is the Pikachu circle?" Ian asked.

"That's right, there are about 100 in each region." Marissa replied.

"So when does this ceremony begin?" Ashley asked.

"Well to start the ceremony you have to stand in the middle and the father and mother have to stand on two of the lightning symbols." Marissa replied.

"I'm ready, let's start." Ian said impatiently.

"Alright, let's get this started." Marissa said.

Ian walked in the middle of the circle and It started to glow, Ash and Marissa both stood on a lightning symbol. The platform Ian was standing on started to ascend and the entire circle started to glow. Ian's thoughts were pushed out by a voice "Ian, are you ready for the responsibility as a Pikachu?" the voice said.

"I am." Ian replied.

"Then I grant you a Pikachu's power, use It for greatness, not for despair." the voice said as the platform lowered and the circles stopped glowing.

"Congratualtions Ian, you are now a Pikachu!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Now It's Ashley's turn." Ian said walking towards Ashley. "It'll be fine, go up there." Ian said.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ashley said standing in the middle of the circle, Marissa and Ash took their places.

The circle started to glow red instead of the regular glow. "What's going on?!" Marissa said worried.

The platform started to ascend and Ashley started to glow. "Ashley, your power is greater than a normal Pikachu." the voice said.

"I know, why am I so different?" Ashley asked.

"Your soul was created different, your mental state is used to the maximum level. You are one of the ten's of people on the Earth that can hold this ability." the voice replied.

"How can I control It to not be used only with anger?" Ashley asked.

"Your control over the power will be gained later on, when you are in your best stage, when you need It the most." the voice said.

"What more can I do with this power?" Ashley asked.

"You will learn this, your mental abilities will learned the more you use It, but for now I grant you the powers of a Pikachu." the voice replied sending the platform and Ashley back down.

The platform stopped glowing and so did Ashley. "Ashley! Are you okay?" Ian ran over to Ashley.

"I'm fine, the voice told me about my powers." Ashley replied.

"Uhh Ashley, Ian, we need to tell you about something." Marissa said.

"What is It?" Ian asked.

"Well It's about both of your powers." Ash said.

"Yes, let us explain." Marissa explained the bolts of electricity that ran through Ash and the bolts of electricity that Marissa was born with.

"So let me get this straight, dad, when he was a human, was shocked with thousands of bolts of electricity to release you from a Pokeball Team Rocket took from Mewtwo's lab?" Ian said.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"And mom was born with an unusual amount of bolts of electricity?" Ashley added.

"Yes." Marissa said.

"What about Ashley's mental abilities?" Ian asked.

"We have no idea how that happened, It's news to us." Marissa replied.

"Another question, where is Sarah and Luke?" Ashley asked.

"Oh god, we lost them." Ash replied.

"Let's split up, Me and Marissa will search in that direction, you and Ian will search in the other direction." Marissa said pointing in different directions.

Ashley and Ian went searching in the direction they were told until they found an empty warehouse. "Hello? Anyone here?" Ian shouted.

Ashley and Ian didn't hear a sound, they went to explore the warehouse still looking for Luke and Sarah. "Anyone?" Ian said walking around a corner to see Team Thunder holding Sarah and Luke to gunpoint.

"Look, we found to rats again." the leader said.

"Boss, they look different." a grunt said.

"Release my brother and sister!" Ian demanded.

"Brother and sister? So these are the kids of the rats." the leader said.

"Release them or so help me!" Ashley threatned.

"What are you going to do?" the leader mocked.

"We'll give you a bedtime, you have 10 seconds to release them." Ian replied.

"I think I'll just kill these little Pichu's then." the leader said.

"Ashley, concentrate, try to take the guns." Ian whispered.

"I'll try." Ashley said closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on moving the guns.

"Look, the girl is already preparing to die." the grunt chuckled.

"Let's speed this up then." the leader said loading the gun, but before he could fire It the gun flew out of his hands and hit one of the grunts.

"My gun!" the leader shouted running for his gun.

"Ian! Now!" Ashley shouted opening her eyes.

Ian charged up and used a thunder attack on the leader and the grunts. The leader collasped but the grunts were left in ashes. Ian ran over to the leader picking him up by his color.

"Time for you to go to sleep." Ian said charging up his fists, but as soon as he punched the leader disapeared and he punched through the wall.

"What just happened?" Ian said not believing what just happened.

A voice could be heard from outside, "Professor Rolo gave me this teleportation device, along with another." the leader said. The leader pressed a button sending Ian and Ashley to the ground in pain.

"What is happening to us?" Ian shouted in pain.

"I'm sucking the life right out of you, because of your unusual amount of jolts of electricity this may take a while." the leader laughed.

"Ian, this is the end for us." Ashley said shedding a tear, then closing her eyes and collasped.

"Ashley, wake up, Ashley, don't die." Ian said also shedding a tear.

"Say your final words, rat." the leader said.

"This will not be the end of us, I will not be defeated." Ian said standing up.

"What?! That's imposible! Your electricity is being drained, how can you be standing!" the leader said in disbelief.

Ian ran towards the leader and the speed of sound, "Now It's time for your life to be drained." Ian said using thunder punch and breaking the leaders device and knocking him out.

"Ian..." Ashley said faintly.

Ian ran over to Ashley as fast as he could. "Ashley? Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Yes, for now." Ashley responded.

"I'll get help." Ian said picking Ashley up and running to the nearest Pokemon Center, forgetting about the leader.

Ian had reached the Pokemon Center just in time. "Nurse! Someone help me please!" Ian shouted running in.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My sister, she was drained of her electricity." Ian replied.

"That's no good! Let's get her to the emergancy room ASAP" Nurse joy said.

Nurse Joy took Ashley into the emergancy and placed her on a table. "Send in 10,000 jolts of electricity into this Pikachu." Nurse Joy said into her radio.

"Uhh Nurse Joy?" Ian said.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy replied.

"She will need more than 10,000 jolts of electricity." Ian said.

"Why is that?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The only reason she is alive is because she was born with about 100,000 jolts of electricity in her." Ian explained.

"Fine, 'Send in 100,000 jolts of electricity into this Pikachu'" Nurse Joy said into her radio once again.

"Uh Nurse, we don't have that many in storage." a man responded.

"Oh no, what will we do?" Nurse Joy worried.

"I'll spark her up." Ian said.

"You can't do that! It's suicide!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Trust me, I'm not normal either." Ian replied.

"Fine, but only while we get more jolts in storage." Nurse Joy said.

Ian started to use a faint thundershock to transfer electricity into Ashley's body. It went on for about 30 minutes until Ashley's heart started to beat at a normal rate.

"Ian, that's enough we have enough in storage to give Ashley." Nurse Joy said.

"Ashley, you're going to be okay." Ian said holding Ashley's hand. "Nurse, do you have a phone I could use?" Ian asked.

"Yes, in the main office." Nurse Joy replied.

Ian went into the main office and called Marissa and Ash. "Mom, me and Ashley are at the Pokemon Center. Luke and Ashley said they were going to the Pikachu Circle." Ian said.

"Why are you in the Pokemon Center? What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Team Thunder were holding Luke and Sarah hostage, they have a new device that sucks electricity from Pikachu's." Ian replied.

"Oh my, we'll talk to you when we get there." Marissa said, and hung up the phone. 


	13. Ian's weakness

The fact that Ashley was injured by those thugs just makes me angry! The next time I see their leader, I'll kill him. Professor Rolo may be able to make inventions but he can't withstand Iron slicing through his head. This made It really personal.

Marissa, Ash, Sarah, and Luke rushed into the Pokemon Center. "I'm glad you're safe." Ian said.

"We're fine, where's Ashley." Ash said.

"She's in the emergancy room." Ian replied.

"Is she okay?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, she'll be okay. She is just resting." Ian said.

"That's a relief, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Professor Rolo created a device that sucks the electricity out of Pokemon. Since he gave me that shot, I was able to stand up and break the device." Ian replied.

"How did she survive If the electricity was drained from her?" Luke asked.

"Well you see." Ian said but stopped. "I don't know." Ian lied.

"I guess I'm just that cool." Ashley said surprising them all.

"Ashley! I'm glad you're okay." Ian exclaimed hugging Ashley.

"I wouldn't have survive If It wasn't for you." Ashley said kissing Ian.

"Okay love birds, the love fest is over." Ash joked.

"Oh dad." Ashley laughed.

"I'm really glad you're okay Ashley." Sarah said hugging Ashley.

"I've had a long day, let's go back home shall we?" Ashley said.

Ashley and the family headed back to the house and relaxed until night. Everyone was asleep, and Ashley was dreaming.

(DREAM START)

Ashley found herself in the same place she was in when she melted the robot, staring at a flame.

"Ashley..." the voice from the Pikachu circle said.

"Yes?" Ashley said

"You controled your powers today against 'Team Thunder' did you not?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I used telekenis." Ashley replied.

"Good, you are learning your true power. I'm here to tell you the easy way to control your telekenis." the voice said.

"How?" Ashley asked.

"While you were closing your eyes, did you see a purple sphere?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I did." Ashley replied.

"That was the item you were focusing on, when you are using telekenis, imagine a purple sphere going in whatever direction you'd like." the voice said.

"So If I imagine a purple sphere going to the left, an item moves to the left?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but you need to look at the object when you close your eyes." the voice replied.

"If I look at a vase, and then close my eyes and imagine a purple sphere launching upwards, It sends the vase up?" Ashley said.

"Yes, I'll send you into a deeper dream state and let you test out your powers." the voice said.

The scenary changed and Ashley found herself in a park with a floating tennis ball and target. "Look at the tennis ball and imaging a purple sphere going towards a target." the voice said.

Ashley did what she was told and when she opened her eyes the tennis ball was right in the center of the target.

"Good work, Ashley." the voice said.

"What other powers do I have?" Ashley asked.

"Your other powers will reveal themselves when you need It the most, but It is morning and It's time for you to awaken." the voice said.

(DREAM END)

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Ian said as Ashley woke up.

"I had a dream about my power." Ashley said.

"What did It tell you?" Ian asked.

"It taught me how to easily control telekenis." Ashley replied.

"Really? You can use It at any time?" Ian said.

"Yes, just give me an item." Ashley said.

"Oh try lifting me up." Ian laughed.

"Okay I'll try." Ashley said looking at Ian and closing her eyes. She imagined a purple sphere and saw one in the darkness that was very tiny, she tried concentrating really heard until It lifted up just a little, Ashley then opened her eyes.

"That wasn't really fast, but you did It." Ian chuckled.

"I just need to practice doing It on Pokemon." Ashley said.

"Alright, I'll give you a simpler one. Try lifting this stick into my hand." Ian said holding up a stick.

"Fine." Ashley sighed looking at the stick and closing her eyes.

The stick started to move into Ian's hand and stopped moving. "Wow, I'm impressed Ashley." Ian said.

"So, what's my prize." Ashley joked.

"What do you want?" Ian asked in a flirty tone.

"1,000,000 dollars." Ashley laughed.

"Funny." Ian said kissing Ashley.

"Hey, sorry to break up the love festival, but I need you two to watch Sarah and Luke. Ash and I are going to have some alone time." Marissa said walking in behind them.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Ian said.

Marissa and Ash left the house, Ian and Ashley went downstairs to watch over Sarah and Luke, who were running around. "Alright blunts, Ashley and I are in charge so you have to listen to what we say." Ian said with a smirk.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Luke shouted.

"Is that so?" Ian said sparking.

"I was joking!" Luke said defending himself.

"Ian, remember your power." Ashley said reminding him of his mutated powers.

"You're right Ashley, I forgot about that." Ian said.

"You watch Sarah and Luke, I'll check for mail." Ashley said walking outside to the mailbox.

"We never get mail, she's wasting her time." Sarah laughed.

Ashley walked back in with a worried expresion, Ian we got some bad news.

"Well, crap." Sarah said.

"Haha, you were wrong." Luke chuckled.

"Ugh, Ashley what's the bad news?" Ian asked.

"Read this." Ashley said handing Ian the note.

The note read "Hello runts, today I give you the choice of life. I have your mom and dad, Marissa and Ash, but I also have your grandmother, Deliah. Meet me at 8231 Great Rift Dr, If you want to see them alive that is. I will give you until tomorrow, see you then. Signed, Professor Rolo."

"We have to save them!" Ian shouted.

"It might be a trap, plus who is going to watch Sarah and Luke?" Ashley replied.

"I can watch over Luke." Sarah said.

"Sarah, we have to watch over you, what If someone from Team Thunder tried to take you?" Ian said.

"I already know about our powers, I've learned how to release over 10,000 jolts of electricity in one attack." Sarah said.

"Ugh, I guess. If you run into any trouble just shock the life out of them." Ian said.

"Thank you! I won't let anything happen to us." Sarah said.

"Alright Ian, let's go." Ashley said.

Ashley and Ian got a map from a local Pokemon Center of the whole region and searched for 8231 Great Rift Dr. "That's over 100 miles! It'll take us forever to get there!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We're Pikachus, we can run really fast. It'll take us maybe 4 hours If we don't stop." Ian said.

So Ian and Ashley ran towards where Professor Rolo was holding their parents, and Deliah. They knew It would be a trapped and gathered a plan, If they were in a tight situation Ashley could use her mental abilites.

4 hours later Ashley and Ian arrived at what looked to be a lab that was poorly built. "Oh right, Sarah blew this place up." Ashley said.

"They did a poor job repairing It." Ian laughed.

"Ian, this is no time for jokes. We need to get in there and everyone out." Ashley said.

Ian and Ashley entered the lab cautiously. They arrived in the main hall where there were many traps but they dodged them all. They kept on dodging traps until they found themselves in the main room with the Professor, Marissa and Ash, and Deliah.

"Ah, so I see you have come for your mom and dad." Professor Rolo said.

"Release them now!" Ian demanded.

"Oh I'll release them, one of them however." Professor Rolo said.

"Release them all or so help me." Ashley threatend.

"You see I can't do that, two need to be kept. So who will It be Ash, Marissa, or Deliah?" Professor Rolo said.

"How about this, you have two choices. Release all of them, or be killed." Ian said starting to spark.

"Scary, I'd prefer neither." Professor Rolo laughed pressing a button sending Ian to collapse to the ground.

"Ian!" Ashley shouted.

"You see, Ian, I know what kills you. Let It be here that you die." Professor Rolo said.

"Don't hurt him!" Ashley said charging at Professor Rolo only to be sent back.

"Haha, I knew you would try and protect your precious brother, but you see I have mastered a forcefield far powerful than you." Professor Rolo chuckled.

"Ashley, use your powers to smash his device." a voice said in Ashley's head.

"I'll try, but I can only move things, not smash them." Ashley said looking at the device and closing her eyes.

"Ashley, imagine a red sphere instead of purple." the voice said.

Ashley did as she was told and thought of a red sphere. Soon enough she could not hear Ian's screams anymore. Ashley opened her eyes to see Professor Rolo's eyes in shock and Ian breathing lightly.

"Hmm, I thought that would happen. No matter I will just learn from my mistakes." Professor Rolo said.

"Not If I kill you here!" Ashley shouted charging at Professor Rolo but only to go through him.

"Foolish Pikachu, I am only a hologram. I could not risk my saftey from the likes of you, I'll see you two later." Professor Rolo said as his hologram disapeared.

"Ian! Are you okay?" Ashley said running over to Ian, who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm fine, help mom and dad." Ian faintly said.

Ashley ran over to Marissa, Ash, and Deliah and pressed a button releasing them from the forcefields. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yes we're fine, we need to help Ian." Marissa said.

The family picked up Ian and ran to the Pokemon Center. As soon as they got there Nurse Joy got to work right away and Ian was sent in the emergancy room. Nurse Joy came out of the emergancy to tell some news.

"Ian's electricity levels are fine, but we found traces of Dark Matter inside of him. We will need to take the Dark Matter out or Ian will die." Nurse Joy said.

"Dark Matter? Maybe that's the weakness that Professor Rolo was talking about." Ashley thought.

"We'll try our hardest but It might take awhile." Nurse Joy said returning back to the emergancy room and started to work on Ian. 


	14. Gained one lost one

With our last encounter with Professor Rolo we learned that Ian's weakness is Dark Matter. Not a lot of It is on the planet and It is really rare to fine. From what Nurse Joy has been saying, Ian should be better in no time, but I still worry.

"When will Ian be okay?" Ashley asked sadly with her head on Marissa's shoulder.

"I don't know honey, soon I hope." Marissa replied.

Nurse Joy came out of the emergancy room, "Ian is in stable condition, we got all of the Dark Matter out. He should be feeling better in a few hours." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse." Ash said.

"Can we visit him?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, but don't excite him too much or he might go unstable." Nurse Joy replied.

Marissa, Ash, Sarah, Luke, and Ashley all went to visit Ian in the emergancy room.

"It seems like this is your home." Luke joked.

"Funny." Ian said.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ian." Ashley said kissing Ian on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, good job on destroying his device. I would have been dead." Ian said.

"How did you do that anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I have mental abilites, I learned a new ability there." Ashley replied.

"Mental ability? That's unusual." Sarah said.

"Let's talk about Ashley's abilities later, for now let's be glad Ian is okay." Ash said.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm kinda tired." Ian yawned.

"Of course, take all the rest you need." Marissa said.

"Thank you guys." Ian said as he went to sleep.

Marissa and the family returned back home, everyone started to relax and wait for Ian's return.

"Hey Luke, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Yes sis?" Luke replied.

"You know how Ian and Ashley started dating and became Pikachus?" Sarah said.

"Sis, I'm not going to date you." Luke said.

"Eww, no. I was about to ask, when do you think we will turn into Pikachus?" Sarah said disgusted.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm happy but I don't know why I'm not a Pikachu." Luke said.

"Well let's just have a good time and try to become Pikachus." Sarah said.

"Why do you want to be a Pikachu so badly?" Luke asked.

"Well as a Pikachu your strength, speed, and knowledge increases. I want to find a way to defeat Professor Rolo, but I can't unless I have the knowledge of a Pikachu." Sarah replied.

"Well maybe If we got some friends to hang out with we could become more happy." Luke said.

"Alright let's go." Sarah said.

"We need to tell mom and dad first!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh right." Sarah said. "Mom! Luke and I are going outside!" Sarah shouted.

"Alright, just don't go far." Marissa replied.

Sarah and Luke walked out of the house to hear Pichus shouting for help. Sarah and Luke followed the noise to see two Pichus being chased by Houndoom.

"Sarah! Those Pichu's need our help." Luke said.

"Alright, on the count of three we both thundershock the Houndoom." Sarah said starting to count down.

"NOW!" Luke shouted and released a thundershock to hit Houndoom head on, causing him to faint.

"Thank you so much!" the Pichu's said walking over to Sarah and Luke.

"No problem, It was our pleasure." Sarah laughed.

"Well this is my brother Christian, and my name is Morgan." Morgan said.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Luke and this is my sister Sarah." Luke said.

"So where are you two from?" Sarah asked.

"Oh um, we travel a lot. We don't actually have a home." Christian said.

"Oh, you can stay with our family If you'd like. I don't think they'd mind." Luke said.

"That would be great, thank you!" Morgan said.

Sarah and Luke started to walk home with Morgan and Christian. "So, where are your parents?" Sarah asked.

"They uh, died." Christian sadly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sarah said.

"They were killed by some professor." Christian said.

"Professor Rolo?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I think that was his name." Morgan said with a tear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, our other brother was injured by him." Sarah said.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Christian asked.

"He used a device to place Dark Matter inside of him." Sarah said.

"Dark Matter? I didn't know that hurt Pichu's." Christian said.

"He is a Pikachu and he was given a shot to make him almost invincible, but his weakness is Dark Matter." Luke said.

"Woah, that's cool!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Our family is weird, my dad used to be a human, our whole family has about 100,000 jolts of electricity inside of them, and our older sister has mental powers." Sarah said.

"Wait, what? I didn't know that all of us had 100,000 jolts of electricity." Luke said in shock.

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't know." Sarah replied.

"When did you find this out?" Luke asked.

"Two months ago." Sarah said.

"Who told you?" Luke said.

"Mom told me. I forgot that you didn't know." Sarah said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Luke asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Sarah responded.

"Sis, tell me." Luke demanded.

"She didn't want anyone to know because she feared that one of us would use It for evil." Sarah said.

"So she didn't trust me?" Luke said.

"I never said that!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Whatever." Luke said becoming silent for the rest of the trip.

Sarah, Luke, Christian, and Morgan arrived at the house and eventually found Marissa cooking dinner. "Hey mom, meet my friends Christian and Morgan." Sarah said.

"Nice to meet you two." Marissa said shaking hands with the two.

"Mom, these two don't have any place to go. I was wondering If maybe they could stay with us." Sarah said.

"What about their parents?" Marissa asked.

"They died." Morgan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marissa said.

"So can they mom? Please?" Sarah begged.

"Of course! Stay as long as you'd like." Marissa said.

"Thank you so much mis!" Christian thanked Marissa.

"Please, call me Marissa." Marissa replied.

"Come on Morgan let's play some tag!" Sarah said running outside with Morgan.

"I guess It's just us than." Christian said.

"Yeah." Luke sighed.

"Luke? Anything the matter?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that you never told me about my power." Luke said in a angry tone.

"Oh, so you found out." Marissa said.

"Yup, thanks so much for telling me." Luke said sarcasticlly.

"I'm just gonna join the girls outside." Christian said walking outside.

"Luke you must understand why I didn't tell you." Marissa said.

"Oh to not be turned to evil? Yeah I heard that." Luke said.

"Not that I thought you would use It for evil but that you wouldn't take responsibility for It." Marissa replied.

"So you're saying I'm irresponsible?" Luke angrily said.

"Not at all, but you're just a Pichu, I was gonna tell you when you were a Pikachu, like what I did with Ashley and Ian." Marissa said.

"You told Sarah, she's a Pichu." Luke said.

"She found out on her own, I didn't have to tell her." Marissa replied.

"Well she's smart, Ian's strong, and Ashley's got super powers, what do I have? Nothing." Luke said.

"Luke you're bound to have a strength, you just need to find It." Marissa said trying to calm Luke down.

"Well you should have told me! Why do you have to be such a bad mother!" Luke shouted sprinting out of the doors and running as fast as he can.

"Luke! Come back!" Marissa shouted and tried chasing after him but he was too far to catch.

"Mom! What's the problem?" Ashley asked.

"Luke ran away, we need to find out where he went." Marissa said.

"I'll get Ian and we'll find him, don't worry." Ashley said and went to the Pokemon Center to get Ian and to track down Luke. 


	15. Luke's Leader

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF LOVE FOR POKEMON 1! Thank you for all who supported me write this first story and helped me keep writing for you. Enjoy the last chapter of the 1st out of 3, Love for Pokemon!  
=============================================================================== I can't believe the nutball decided to run off, I don't know why he acted like that! It just seems unbelievable. I just really hope that he is ok, I swear If that so called 'Professor' lays one finger on him I will end his puny life right then.

The family was once chasing after Luke except for Sarah, she was still with Morgan and Christian. "I'm sorry about your brother." Morgan said.

"It's fine, he did this last time. We'll catch up with him." Sarah replied trying to stay positive.

"What a nut, he's such a cry baby." Christian said.

"Christian!" Morgan snapped.

"It's fine Morgan, he can be a nut sometimes, but he is my brother." Sarah said.

"Sorry, It's just, he ran off because of a little secret." Christian said.

(MEANWHILE...)

"You think we are getting close to him?" Ash said panting.

"I- think- so-" Marissa said between pants.

"I'll get ahead and see check If I see him." Ian said running up.

Ian ran up further than the rest and found himself in what looked like a meadow. "This place looks familiar." Ian thought.

Ian ran up even further, losing the family and he was lost in the forest, as Ian was walking around he couldn't help but notice that there was a unusual bump in the ground. Ian walked over to where the bump was and used an Iron Tail to hit It, revealing a trap door. Ian jumped down the hole to see that It lead to a tunnel, he walked down the tunnel until laughs were heard.

"Oh, bravo, Ian." Professor Rolo said coming out of a iron door.

"Professor! I knew you had something to do with this, give me back my brother!" Ian shouted.

"Oh Ian, I did nothing to your brother, or should I say, Rival." Professor Rolo laughed as he pressed a button showing Luke on chains, except his fur was gray and he was a Pikachu.

"Minion, show this puny Pikachu who is truley invincible!" Professor Rolo demanded as the chains were dropped and Luke dashed towards Ian at, what seemed, to be the speed of light.

Luke quickly punched Ian in the face launching him 5 feet backwards. "Wow, he's strong." Ian thought.

"Luke, you don't have to do this, control yourself!" Ian shouted trying to dodge all of Luke's attacks.

"You are a wimp, I'll destroy you!" Luke yelled releasing a thunderbolt which only missed Ian by a inch.

"I guess I have no choice then." Ian said charging at Luke, who tried to dodge, but Ian knew his tactics and landed a Thunder punch to the mouth.

"You got lucky, that won't happen again." Luke said wiping blood from his face launching at Ian again.

The attack hit and Ian was sent backwards again and crashed into a table.

"Say goodbye, puny Pikachu." Luke laughed charging up, about to release a thunder.

"Stop right there Luke!" Ashley said as she used a thundershock on Luke launching him.

"Ian, are you okay?" Ashley asked Ian helping him up.

"Yes, Luke has gotten strong, watch out." Ian faintly said.

"I guess two Pikachu's will have to die today." Luke mocked as he released a thunderbolt hitting Ashley dead on.

"Ashley!" Ian shouted faintly, limping over to where Ashley was launched.

"I'll be okay, just don't let Luke hurt you." Ashley faintly said to Ian.

"Ashley..." Ian said as a tear formed in his eyes.

"So, are you prepared yet? Or do you two need a tissue." Luke laughed.

"Luke... I didn't want to do this, but, I guess I have no choice." Ian said as he launched at Luke with thunder clouds around him.

"What the-" Luke got cut off by Ian's attacked which knocked Luke out instantlly.

"What?! No! Impossible!" Professor Rolo shouted in disbelief.

"You're next Professor." Ian said, his eyes glowing red.

"Ian, you don't want to do something you would regret." Professor Rolo said backing away from Ian.

"You've hurt us for the last time, now It's time to die!" Ian said charging the most deadly thunder punch striaght to Professor Rolo's heart, killing him instantlly.

"I-It-It's over." Ian panted as he collasped to the ground.

Later, he woke up inside of the house with Ashley, Marissa, Ash, Christian, Morgan, and Sarah.

"Ian, you're awake!" Ashley said hugging Ian, holding him tight.

"Ashley, where am I?" Ian asked.

"You're home silly." Ashley chuckled.

"Where's Luke?" Ian said noticing Luke's disappearance.

"He, stayed with Professor Rolo." Marissa replied.

"What?!" Ian yelled standing up but only to be hit with a surge of pain.

"Ian, please stay calm. You're still hurt." Ashley said trying to calm Ian down.

"Why, did he stay?" Ian said sitting back down.

"Well, we think that Professor Rolo may be controlling him." Ash said.

"We have to go back!" Ian said.

"We'd love to but Professor Rolo took him to somewhere else. We can't find him." Ash said.

"I need to save him!" Ian yelled.

"We'll wait, we can look for him in the morning." Ashley said.

"She's right, you need rest." Marissa said.

"Fine, I just have to find him." Ian finally agreed and went to sleep.

"Poor, Luke." Sarah thought.  
======================================================= That was the end of Love for Pokemon Pt.1 Thank you for reading my series and I hope you enjoyed the first part out of 3! Please review and tell me what you think on the series! 


End file.
